hakuoukithelastsamuraifandomcom-20200215-history
Sanosuke Harada
Sanosuke Harada is one of the Bakumatsu captains and main characters in ''Hakuouki: The Last Samurai. ''He is known as the Baka Duo along with Heisuke Toudou. Personality Harada is a genuinely nice fellow. He is good friends with Heisuke, despite often arguing with him, and also with Shinpachi Nagakura, a former shinsengumi captain. His love interest is Aya Abe, who is frequently annoyed by him and threatens him from time to time whenever he gets on her nerves. Skills Harada is the only one of the Bakumatsu captains who fights with a spear instead of a sword. He is quite skilled with it, though Aya points out that it doesn't count for his personality. Appearance Harada is the tallest of the Bakumatsu captains and is rather good-looking; he has dark red hair and topaz-colored eyes, and fair skin. Relationships Allies Chizuru Yukimura Harada at first seemed attracted to Chizuru, commenting that she was cute the first time they ever met, though Heisuke lashed at him not to flirt with her. He immediately acted friendly toward her and eventually became brotherly. He worried about her being wounded by a gunshot and wanted to send Yamazaki to treat her but Chizuru blew it off by saying it was only a graze. Harada also becomes aware of the growing relationship between Chizuru and Hijikata and wishes for them to get together. Toshizo Hijikata Hijikata is Harada's commander and he follows his orders without hesitation, partly because he is afraid of what Hijikata will do if he doesn't. Despite this, he is loyal to Hijikata and willing to fight alongside him anytime. Heisuke Toudou Heisuke and Harada often bicker, usually at mealtimes when Harada always manages to steal some of Heisuke's food. Despite this, they are good friends and are usually seen together. They are known as the Baka Duo and are both good friends with Shinpachi Nagakura. Aya Abe Aya is a female Oni and Harada's love interest. They have a love-hate relationship; one minute they are getting along and the next minute they are not, though their relationship does improve as the story progresses. Harada always seems to annoy Aya, despite his kind exterior, and she often physically abuses him. On the trip to Osaka, while they're gathering fire wood, Aya falls off and Harada rushes to help her but they both fall, and his head lands on her chest. Shocked, Aya lashes out at him and hits him on the head. She abuses him again when the men accidently walk in on the girls bathing. One time they do agree is when they both notice the closeness between Hijikata and Chizuru; they volunteer to retrieve firewood so the two can have a moment alone. Harada shows signs of attraction as he attempts to flirt with Aya, and also signs of fear when she demonstrates her abilities as an Oni. After Aya is shot and hurt by a silver bullet, Harada becomes upset and afraid she'll die. When she starts to recover, he finally admits he loves her and kisses her. Aya Abe, though not a recurring character in the series like the above insinuates, is a fan made character from the Fanfiction "Hakuouki: The Last Samurai", created by ReikaFoxGirl. The character Reina also appears in the work of fiction, as Nanako's (another fan character) older sister. Shinpachi Nagakura Harada and Nagakura are real close friends to the point where they seem like brothers. Harada was delighted to see his old friend when Nagakura visited headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male